Dirtbag
is a recurring background character who made a main appearance in the short Dirtbag. He is voiced by Peter Browngardt. Physical Appearance He is a disheveled looking old man with a ripped up green tank top that shows his belly and blue sweat pants tucked into black boots. He wears glasses over his eyes and has long grey hair with bald patches. He also has a mustache,a goatee, and a 5 o'clock shadow Personality Dirtbag is a kind hearted old man who loves to help people and give back to his community. He also loves to stop and admire the world around him and is easily impressed by other people's talents. However, he earned the name "Dirtbag" because sometimes he makes mistakes, like accidentally spitting up in front of a young girl and her mother because a fly flew down his throat. Appearances Major Roles *Tiger Trails Intermission *Dirtbag Minor Roles *Brain Game *The History of Wrestling *Duck Lips *Watermelon Gag *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" Trivia *Dirtbag is a classic representation of the phrase "Don't judge a book by it's cover", he has the appearance of a dirty thug but he has a heart of gold. Gallery Tiger Trails Intermission Arcade Employee in Tiger Trails Intermission 003.png Arcade Employee in Tiger Trails Intermission 002.png Arcade Employee in Tiger Trails Intermission 001.png Brain Game Adam 2.png Adam 1.png Arcade Employee.png The History of Wrestling Mr._Gus,_Beary_Nice,_and_Arcade_Employee_in_THOW_001.png BN,_HDP,_TD,_TSL,_MMC,_RD,_Kev,_OL,_AE1.png BN,_HDP,_TD,_TSL,_MMC,_RD,_Kev,_OL,_AE2.png BN,_HDP,_TD,_TSL,_MMC,_RD,_Kev,_OL,_AE3.png BN,_HDP,_TD,_TSL,_MMC,_RD,_Kev,_OL,_AE4.png Duck Lips Mooon Man in Duck Lips 01.png Dirtbag Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 65.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 64.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 63.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 62.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 61.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 60.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 59.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 58.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 57.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 55.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 54.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 53.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 52.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 51.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 50.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 49.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 48.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 47.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 46.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 45.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 44.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 43.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 42.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 41.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 40.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 39.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 38.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 37.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 36.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 35.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 34.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 33.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 32.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 31.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 30.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 29.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 28.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 27.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 26.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 25.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 24.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 23.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 22.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 21.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 20.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 19.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 18.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 17.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 16.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 15.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 14.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 13.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 12.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 11.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 10.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 09.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 08.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 07.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 06.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 05.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 04.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 03.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 02.png Dirt Bag in Dirt Bag 01.png Watermelon Gag Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Kev, Dirtbag, and Remo in Watermelon Gag 01.png Belly Bag, Kev, Dirt Bag, and Remo in Watermelon Gag 01.png Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters